Bullworth's Deep-Sea Girl
by Bellibuscus
Summary: My apologies, but the summary is inside. I hope you will read anyways. :)
1. Chapter 1

Bullworth's Deep-Sea Girl

Plot: Shinju Usagi is the new girl in prestigious Bullworth Academy after her uncle forced her to move away from Japan because she was holding them back from his destiny. Since witnessing a devastating event at the age of 7, she has been drowning in an endless sea of her depression, and can't seem to escape the prison of her checkered past that is ever-falling.

But when she meets jock Kirby Olsen, can he be the light in the sea of darkness to set her free? Or, will her smile be forever warped from the scars of her past?


	2. Profile: Shinju Usagi

Name: Shinju Usagi (Shinju = Pearl/Usagi = Rabbit)

Age: 15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: sky blue

Height: 5 ft, 6 in

Weight: 135 lbs

Frame: small

Personality: She is an utter mystery. Due to her lack of social interaction and a devastating incident at a young age, she swore to never trust people. She never goes to parties. In fact, she is always somewhere that is devoid of people. She is shy, always afraid, silent, and is always the target of bullying. Whenever people are close enough to see the real her, she pushes them away, afraid that they'll get hurt, too. Many at Bullworth believe that she is a curse, because whenever she speaks to anyone at all, something bad happens to them.

Clique: Sadly, she is so depressed, afraid, and secluded; she is a no-clique. In fact, she is an outcast.

Notables: Her "curse." Whenever she talks to someone, something terrible happens to the people she has interacted with, making her the perfect target of bullying and harassment. Her "love" of long-sleeved shirts. She can be heard singing in the pool, due to her fondness of the water.

Likes: water, animals, music, writing, art, and cooking

Dislikes: socializing, bullying, dis-respect of any form of art, noise


	3. Prologue: Final Straw

Prologue: Final Straw

My long, black hair got in my eyes as I looked down to see where my pencil was.

"Um… are you looking for this pencil?" A small freshman with mousy brown hair and green eyes asked, handing me my pencil.

I simply took the pencil from her, and turned back around to work on my shojo manga some more.

"What are you working on there?" She asked curiously, looking over my shoulder to see my work.

I bent over it, causing her to be blind to most of it.

"Sorry for being invasive." She stammered

"No problem." I slipped.

Oh no. I shouldn't talk. Now this nice girl will get hurt, or worse!

"Oh my god, she talked!" The grade-A bitch, Akuhei Raikou, sneered, getting into my face.

"Well, your name _does _mean 'evil lightning' for a reason, doesn't it?" The kind girl snapped.

Akuhei's emerald green eyes flashed with hatred and annoyance.

"Well, you are a weak _mouse, _Mausu Junin." Akuhei-bitch crowed snootily "And mice are _worse _than fucking tsubaki!"

I heard Mausu-chan gasp in sorrow, causing a bubble of anger to burst.

I hopped over the lunch table and slapped Ms. Bitch in the face.

"You little fucker!" the cheerleader's second-in-command, Gorudo Kisu, shrieked as she charged toward me with a balled up fist.

I merely dodged her when she tried to sock me one.

I saw Mausu-chan run towards some blurs in my peripheral vision.

I turned my head, and noticed that Akuhei's boyfriend, Yakunan Akuma, was charging towards Mausu.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my head, and it all faded out.

When I woke up, I looked around, and seen that I was in the guidance councilor's office.

* * *

"Good. You're awake." Ms. Kitsune snapped coldly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it to keep her safe.

Ms. Souen Kitsune had a pretty name that meant "early garden fox" in Japanese. She was roughly 5 feet, 10 inches and had pretty golden blonde hair that reminded me of sunlight, an orangeish-brown colored eyes which reminded me of a fox. Her skin was easy to tan, due to the fact that she exercised outdoors and had her own garden. She has a kind, and caring personality, but a short temper. I was her favorite because I was always so silent.

"Kurosu-sensei will see you now." Kitsune informed me, not even attempting to smile.

I simply walked into his office.

Mausu, Akuhei, Gorudo, and Yakunan all sat there, and either glanced or glared at me when I entered.

Akuhei and Co. shot daggers at me, and Mausu-chan just timidly stared intently at Akuhei, who must have been the ringleader of those dumb-asses attacking her.

"Ah, Ms. Usagi. How nice of you to finally come to and join this discussion. Please, sit here." She sighed, looking at me, as she gestured to a chair between Mausu-chan and Gorudo.

I sat down in the seat and glanced at Mausu apologetically.

I felt Gorudo's golden brown eyes pierce through my skull.

I turned back towards Kurosu-sensei.

"As you can see, Ms. Akuhei and her friends have told me that you became violent to them during lunch class. This is true, yes?"

I didn't answer.

"I see. You're still not talking. Do I need to get some witne-"

"She was defending me, Kurosu-sensei! I had said something offensive to Akuhei-chan, and she had said something to me, which caused Shinju-senpai to snap and slap her! Please don't blame her! If anything, I started all of this!" Mausu-chan rattled frantically, causing a thin veil of silence to descend.

"Nonsense! Ms. Usagi was violent. And from what I heard from these three, is that she was violent to you!"

"She wasn't violent to me! It was Yakunan and his mindless friends that hurt me!"

"It's pointless to assist a delinquent. Ms. Usagi, you are _expelled. _Get your things out of your locker and _leave." _Kurosu snapped, pointing to the door.

I then left, got my things out of my locker, and left Senbonringo Academy.

Everyone looked glad that I was leaving, except for Mausu-chan, who gave me her cell number.

"If you ever need to talk, call or text me." She murmured.

I walked to the gates and looked back at everyone.

"Time to face the music."

+++TRANSLATIONS+++

Senbonringo = Thousands of apple blossoms. Discovered through a America (Hetalia) parody of the VOCALOID song "Senbonzakura"

+++TRANSLATIONS FIN.+++


	4. Ch1 My Horrid Uncle Is Sending Me Away!

Chapter 1: My Horrid Uncle is Sending Me Away?!

I didn't have any yen, so I had to walk all the way to the other side of town to get home.

Good, I won't have to face his wrath yet.

I was walking in the middle of town when I noticed a teenage girl, no older than me, dirtied and starving. She's homeless, and her glazed hazel eyes looked at me.

I remembered that I had used some yen for some bread at my now old school, but I never got to finish it.

I rummaged through my purse until I found the bread in a bag, slightly mushed from my other things.

I walked over to the homeless teen girl, and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She rasped, making me want to find her some water. Good, bottled water.

I rummaged through my bag again to see if I had water, which I had an unopened bottle I forgot about a couple of days ago.

I twisted the lid off and handed the bottle to her.

"Thank you. You are a kind lady." She said after taking a long swig of water.

I merely nodded, and left her to be happy with the food and drink I had given her.

"Wait." She said, causing me to stop.

I looked toward her, curious.

"My name is Kaede Nichibotsu. It's nice to see such a kind soul, Usagi-chan." She informed smiling.

I merely turned around, but a smile slid on my face.

I helped out someone, and that made my load a little lighter.

* * *

"You little bitch!" My drunken uncle yelled, slapping me.

I merely wobbled a small bit, but regained my balance.

I looked blankly at him, used to the abuse he gave me.

"I'm sick and tired of your fucking shit! This has been the fifteenth time we had to not only move, but get you into another school! You're hopeless! No one will ever love you! I hope that you fucking die tonight!" He slurred angrily, slamming me against a wall.

I felt all of the air leave my body for a second when my body made contact with the wall.

I noticed that a plethora of empty and half-full bottles of sake fell off of the table and shattered on the floor, making the amber colored liquid form in puddles.

"Everything's your damn fault! No wonder why everyone hates you! You're a curse! A goddamn nuisance!" He yelled as he staggered into the kitchen.

I took the opportunity and ran down the hallway to my room.

I heard him string up every cuss word under the sun when I slammed the door shut, locked it, and shoved a chair under the doorknob.

"Now to wait until he is sober enough… and knows what school I'm heading to."

* * *

"Shinju… may I talk to you?" My uncle asked with a lack of slur in his voice.

After unlocking the door and removing the chair, I opened the door as a response.

"Follow me. Into the living room, please."

I followed him into the living room.

He sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him.

I noticed that he brought out some Gyokuro tea in some of our cups out into the living room.

I sat down carefully, and looked at my uncle.

"I was on the computer once I was sober enough, looking for schools," He explained "And I found one."

I nodded, attentive.

"It's in New England, over in the United States, and it's called Bullworth Academy. It's a prestigious school known for the prodigies that graduate from the school. It also requires its pupils to be social."

My eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not trying to torture you, my little rabbit, but I want you to make some friends this year. It's unhealthy for you to be a hermit." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at the tea.

"I want you to live a happy life. Not in fear, but in happiness. Also, I plan on going to rehab, but someone needs to take care of you."

My gaze snapped up to him.

Uncle's getting help for his alcoholism?

"And Bullworth has a boy's dorm, and a girl's dorm. The staff is very nice." He finished.

Was he…?

"And I'm enrolling you into the school later today."

I knew it.

"Can you get some clothes and such ready? I'll send your bigger things, like your guitar and easel, to the school. I promise."

I nodded in response, grabbing my cup of tea.

I carried my last cup of Gyokuro tea into my room, and started to get my things ready.

+++ TRANSLATIONS +++

Kaede = Maple

Nichibotsu = Sunshine

+++TRANSLATIONS FIN. +++


	5. Ch2 Flight

Chapter 2: Flight… Yay

After stuffing all of my clothes into about 3 duffel bags and a suitcase, I had an empty dresser _and _closet, and I decided to wear my flowing, black sleeveless dress that ended at my knee, my matching pigtail holders, and my black ballet flats.

I used my ponytail holders to put my butt-length hair into twin pigtails reminiscent of the VOCALOID idol Hatsune Miku, and then slipped on my dress over my undergarments and then slid on my flats.

I toted my bags into the living room and set them down in the barrel chair.

"You leave in a couple of hours. That's the only flight out to Bullworth this month, and I start rehab in about… three weeks. Is that fine?" He asked me, his eyebrows rising in concern.

I shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

All of the sake bottles had been cleaned up while I was in my room, and the scent of lavender barely covered the previous smell of alcohol.

Our mint green walls were covered in memorabilia from other family members, and the white countertops looked simple, yet nice.

"I wonder about the rehab center Uncle's going to. What's it like?" I mused aloud, tapping my fingers on the snow white countertop.

The fact that I'm heading to Bullworth so soon fears me, yet excites me.

The fact that Bullworth is in the United States, a place that I've _never been to, _might help me become more social. I can get away from my past, and make room for the new words I say.

* * *

A couple of hours later and I am on my flight to Bullworth. Uncle gave me some money for a bus or a taxi, and for food.

I'm on my laptop, working on more digital art.

At first, the flight staff didn't like it, but I promised them that I wouldn't use it when I was told not to, and they got off my back on the matter.

Besides, I only talked to them because they actually _deserve _some pain. And they won't remember me. I'm only another customer to them.

Eventually, I became tired, so I saved my work, closed my laptop, put it away, and got some sleep.

* * *

"Ma'am, wake up. We're going to be landing." A kind flight server-lady-person named Ara asked me, shaking me lightly.

"Okay. I'm awake." I yawned, stretching out my arms.

"Good. Have a nice day." She chirped cheerfully, a smile on her face.

"Thank you. You too."

I looked out of my window, and seen clear blue skies and sunshine.

I smiled.

"Thank you for visiting American airlines. Have a nice day."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was getting out of my taxi, glancing at the wide-open gates.

"Here are your bags, ma'am." A pudgy, middle-aged man grunted, setting my bags by my feet.

"Thank you, sir. Have a great day." I said, which was responded with something along the lines of "whatever."

Once the taxi left, I bent down and picked up my bags.

I heard the "clik-clik" sound of heels on cobble walking towards me as I stood up straight and looked around.

A thin brunette in her mid to late 30's stopped in front of me wearing your typical 50's secretary look, black heels, hair, and all.

"I assume that you are Ms. Shinju Usagi, from Japan?" She asked me irritably, her face going taut.

I nodded my head.

"Oh great, a mute girl," She hissed, her brown eyes flashing with annoyance "I am Ms. Danvers, secretary of Bullworth Academy, Ms. Usagi."

I nodded my head again, my undivided attention on her.

"If you'll follow me, please." She said, quickly walking past the gates.

I followed her, toting my bags.

"I am taking you to Dr. Crabblesnitch. He is a brilliant man. _Brilliant." _She gushed as she walked past a tall blonde boy wearing a letterman jacket and a hat, and a shorter brunette male wearing a long-sleeve blue top with a gold B on it.

I couldn't help but break down into a giggling fit, causing the two boys to look at me curiously.

"Why are you giggling, Ms. Usagi?!" Danvers screeched, furious

"Crabble… Snitch…" I gasped between giggles.

"Go see him! He's a very busy man!" She snapped as I staggered to the main building with my bags, giggles escaping.

-Kirby P.O.V.-

I was talking to Casey when I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye.

I looked and seen a girl wearing a pretty black dress and ballet flats. She had her black hair in twin pigtails, and her sky blue eyes were trained on Ms. Danvers, who was in her usual spiel with the new students.

Suddenly, the new girl started having a giggling fit, causing me and Casey to stare at her with a curious expression on our faces.

"Why are you giggling, Ms. Usagi?!" A furious Ms. Danvers screeched, her ears turning red.

"Crabble… Snitch…" Ms. Usagi said between giggles.

I smirked in amusement.

"Go see him! He's a very busy man!" Danvers yelled as Usagi carried her bags towards the main building, giggles still escaping from her lips.

Once the giggles couldn't be heard, Casey and I turned to each other.

"What the hell was that about?" Casey asked me.

"Apparently, new girl has quite the sense of humor." I replied, shrugging.

I then walked away to play some football.

-Shinju P.O.V.-

Once I finally managed to get to Crabblesnitch's office, I suppressed my giggles and walked into his office.

"Ah, Ms. Usagi. Please… sit." An aging man with black and gray hair said, gesturing to a chair.

I sat down, patiently waiting for his spiel.

"I see that you're grades have plummeted towards the end of second grade, and that you've been truant, violent, disrespectful to authority, a thief, a vandal, impudent, the list goes on and on! Alcohol on school grounds!" He exclaimed, reading my file.

I merely sat there.

"That's all right, because I can fix little girls like you! It's my duty! My calling!"

What the hell?

"You may go. But keep your nose clean, or we will keep it clean for you!" He finished, earning an odd look from me.

He closed his door, leaving me in the office.

"Run along and get in your uniform, little girl! You're at this school for a reason!" Danvers snapped, pointing towards the doorway.

I stumbled towards the hall, the weight of my bags finally getting to me.

I bumped into someone, causing the two of us, and my things, to fall.

"Sorry. Completely my fault." The boy said as I looked up to him.

It was the boy with that blonde guy earlier, when I busted into laughter.

I simply stood up and grabbed my bags, which shocked him for a second.

"May I help you with those bags?" He asked, stepping in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the heavier duffel bags.

"Wow. You women and your clothes, huh?" He asked me.

Oh, great. He thinks I'm one of _those _girls.

I merely growled in annoyance as we walked down the stairs.

Kill me. It's only been 10 minutes, and I met a bitch, a freaky principal, and a persistent boy.

But maybe that boy was persistent because he just might wanna be my friend.

* * *

**I'm trying to make longer chapters! Yayayaya!**

**So far, I think that the story is coming along swimmingly! What do you think? **

**Also, I noted that when I published this, the plus signs I used for time skips wouldn't appear, so I figured out how to do that line stuff for time skips! :D**

**Also, I like Shinju so far! I'm trying for her to be a unique OC, but not a Mary-Sue. Lemme know if our pretty little rabbit is turning into one! The point is, she is not athletically t alented, but creative and amazing at singing. Kinda like me, honestly.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Criticism is welcome! Byee! ****J**


End file.
